U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,621 (attorney's docket PHN 14,178) describes a prior-art receiver with two tuning loops: a tuning loop with a frequency counter for measuring the tuning frequency, and an Automatic Frequency Control (AFC) loop. In a preset mode, the tuning loop with the frequency counter provides coarse tuning. It executes a frequency comparison in respect of a digital preset code. The tuning loop with the frequency counter is "in-window" when the tuning frequency is within a certain window. The AFC loop provides fine tuning. It is "in-lock" when it has been adjusted with a given accuracy. The tuning process is completed when the tuning loop with the frequency counter is in-window, and when the AFC loop is in-lock. In that case, the power to the frequency counter can be interrupted. Before the power is interrupted, the tuning frequency is written into a last-channel memory. If correct tuning is lost, due to fading or pulling for example, the power supply to the frequency counter is restored, and the loop of which it forms part corrects tuning.